Get out of my bed!
by Promise
Summary: Simple and sweet, ‘oneshot ’ Cloud X ‘Leon’, they get a rude awakening and Cloud is being a lazy ass. Fun? Oh yeah. Warning! Yaoi! OMG! Chapter 2 now up! Please do not bother reading unless you reviewMeow
1. I want sleep

Simple and sweet, 'oneshot ' Cloud X 'Leon', they get a rude awakening and Cloud is being a lazy ass. Fun? Oh yeah. Warning! Yaoi!! Just to let you all know I sux at spelling. I do apologize for this. 

* * *

Out of my bed!  


  


By Promise  


  
Cloud was sleeping soundly in his warm comfortable top bunk bed some time around 2 in the morning, when...  
  
"GET UP AND MOVE!!"  
  
Thunk! ... Thud! Could lifted himself up off the floor, shoving Leon off of him in the process. "Get off me!"  
  
"What the – "Leon started but stopped short as the song blaring form a stereo continued.  
  
"S AND K YEAH!..."  
  
"It's Yuffie!" Both men yelled in unison, while scrambling to their feet.  
  
Huffing Leon ran a hand though his tangled hair. "I'm going to kill her. This time, I mean it!" With that he headed for the door hauling as Cloud spun him around.  
  
"Put some pants on first!" A pair of blue jeans was tossed in Leon's general direction as Cloud flopped down on the bottom bunk, not particularly motivated enough to get back up to his own bed.  
  
Sighing, Leon pulled on the jeans and glared at the wall where Yuffie's room lay just beyond. "Aren't you getting up?"  
  
Cloud's response to the question was to put the pillow over his head in a futile attempt to block out the music.  
  
"I'll be back in two minutes, I want my bed back when I do."  
  
"We'll see when you come back." A muffled voice replied.  
  
Sighing Leon walked out the door and down the hall while Cloud waited patently for the sound of the second Heartless wars to begin...  
  
"Leon! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" BAM! Sizzzzzzzzel...... "But that new my new stereo!"  
  
"Was your new stereo, now it's smoking computer chips."  
  
"But-" BAM! "Eap!"  
  
"Ever wake me up again like that, this early in the morning and more that your stereo will be smoking."  
  
"Fine be that way!"  
  
Leon walked back into his room with his smoking Gun Blade slung over his shoulder. "Cloud. Move. Now."  
  
Slightly glowing blue eyes glared at him from underneath the pillow. When Leon got no sign of a response he walked over to his bed and attempted to pick the stubborn blond up.  
  
"OW! Did you just bite me?!?!"  
  
Snort, "Maybe."  
  
"Ugh, fine then!" Grabbing the top bunk Leon swung himself onto his bed effectively landing on top of the younger gladiator. Getting comfetible he relaxed completely effectively squashing the younger male.  
  
"Ouff!!!!!---Get the--- fuck---off--!!!" Cloud huffed out, trying to free himself of Leon's dead weight.  
  
"But you're soft and squishy, I think I'll stay here." As if to prove his words, the brunet neatly folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.  
  
"Leon!!--- Can't--------------- breath!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rolling his eyes Leon rolled onto his side; letting the blond roll out from beneath him. Then returned to his poison on his back before Cloud had a chance to escape. Cloud now currently pinned between the wall at his back and Leon in front of him, jabbed said obstacle in front of him in the side of the ribs.  
  
Opening one eye Leon looked at Cloud then closed his eye again, earning another jab in the ribs. "Yes?" The hint of annoyance was not being missed.  
  
"Are you going to let me out?" the blond questioned eyeing the elder man suspiciously.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to get off my bed?"  
  
"Now I do."  
  
"Well, to bad. I'm not moving."  
  
"Then how am I suppose too get to sleep?" Cloud hissed.  
  
"Not my problem." The brunet smirked.  
  
"Well can you at least move over so I can have some room? Please?" Cloud asked figuring kindness might get him at least and inch of room.  
  
"Oh pretty words. 'Please?' you sound like a cat when you say that word, you know that?"  
  
"Leon!!!!" Cloud growled (hissed?) getting frustrated with this situation.  
  
"Oh fine!" With out so much as a second thought Leon snaked one arm around Cloud and pulled him on top of his chest. "Get comfortable cause I'm not moving again."  
  
Annoyed look on his face, Cloud glared at Leon. "This was not what I had in mind, and you didn't move! You moved me!"  
  
"I told you I wasn't moving." Once again Leon opened one eye to look at the youth on top of him. "Would you rather go back against the wall, because I can arrange that?"  
  
Mumbling under his breath Cloud shifted himself so he was more comfortable. "You're really getting on my nerves you know that?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm." The brunet 'agreed', slightly tightening his hold around Cloud's waist. "Now go to sleep."  
  
Sighing Cloud did as he was told, to tired to try and figure out what the hell Leon meant by this little 'game'. Oh well he could always think about in the morning when he was actually motivated to do something about it...

* * *

DONE!!!!!!!!! Cute? I think so. Pointless? Yep, yep! Am I going to continue this? Probably not. If I do, it would most likely be 1 more chapter and someone would have to be really kind and make me a really good offer to do so. (I do accept fan art, checks, cash and kisses!) :-D 


	2. That's odd

Enjoy. Please read a/n at end.

Get Out of My Bed! Part 2.

Groggily Cloud rolled over snuggling back deeper into his blanket that was wrapped around him. Cracking open an eye the blond leaned over the side of the bed to looking for the clock. Gasping in surprise when his blanket pulled him back onto the bed. His sleep filled mind was quick to convince his reflexes that what pulled him back was some monster and he must act quickly before he was eaten alive.

Hanging his right arm over the side of the bed he called out his Buster Blade. (you know, the one that can be used as a surfer board?) Taking a deep breath he shoved off the bed with his left hand and spun around to look down at the monster that dared to enter his bed. He had intended to float/rise up to the very high ceiling then bring his sword down upon the creature… what happened was he hardly got past the spin up off of the bed before he got the wind knocked out of him by the top bunk.

Realizing he had a very large weapon in his hand and a very short fall back to the bed below, the blond warrior did the only thing he could with the sword with out killing anyone…he chucked it at the wall before he fell down onto it…. Landing with an ungraceful "Ouufff!" on top of a very wide eyed Leon.

"Tell me, Cloud, do you try to kill every guy you sleep with, or is it just me?"

Blinking his sleepy eyes said blond answered around a yawn. "Just you." Rolling off the bed and onto the floor Cloud crawled over to his dresser sorting thought the bottom draw for something to ware.

Stretching the brunet asked around a yawn of his own, (Heh! Contagious I tell you!) "Why is it that I find you more trouble that you're worth?"

Pulling a black shirt over his head Cloud blinked at the elder fighter, "Does that mean you're interested in me or am I still asleep?"

Before he got an answerer Yuffie came storming into their room red in the face with anger. "Cloud!"

"What!" He snapped back, proceeding to look for a pair of pants in the bottom drawer. He found that he sill didn't have the motivation to stand up let alone look in another drawer that wasn't already open.

"Your sword is sticking out of my wall! Get it out NOW!" She yapped storming out of the room and slamming the abused door behind her.

"She's in a bad mood." Leon remarked, glaring after her. "Wonder why…"

When he got no reply he looked back at Cloud, who was eyeing him suspiciously, more specifically his pants he slept in. "Cloud?"

With supper fast reflexives Cloud pounced on the unsuspecting Lion, and quickly when to work trying to get the button and fly undone much to Leon's shock and protest.

Meanwhile Cid, who happened to walked by the door at this time, overheared the rather… interesting conversation between the two fighters.

"Cloud! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of that! HEY! Don't grab there!"

"You know this would be easer if you would quit squirming!"

"I wouldn't be squirming if you would just let me go! OUCH! That hurt, damn it!"

"Relax and it you won't even feel it!"

"Yeah sure, I'll just let you do what you want and let you rip them off!"

"I won't rip, I'll be genital. Now hold still damn it, I almost got it down…"

Cid's left eye twitched once, twice, then he continued to walked down the hall wondering if Arith had make breakfast yet.

Back in the room Cloud managed to get Leon's pants off and was pulling them on himself with a smug smirk playing on his lips.

Glaring form the floor Leon questioned, "Tell me, why you're now in my pants after you robbed me of them while they had been perfectly happy on _me_?"

Smiling slightly Cloud glanced at his sword gabbing out of the wall replying, "I wasn't motivated enough to look for another pair."

Simply growling at this Leon did a back handspring to get up to his feet; Cloud rolled his eyes at this, using the convenient dresser to pull himself to his feet. Cracking his knuckles the blond wrapped his hands around the sword handle and pulled. Expecting that the gigantic blade would have dislodged easily from the wall with minimal effort, Cloud arched and eyebrow at it as if to say 'And you're being stubborn why?' when it gave it's obvious protest to even be budged. (Holy Shit that was a run-on…oh well.)

Snorting Leon moved to the dresser, opening the top draw and pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, which he put on and firmly secured them with a black belt. Eyeing Cloud with amusement (no signs of it showing of cores) as the warrior was attempting to yank the Buster Sword out of the wall again. This time he had both his feet firmly planted on either side of it on the wall and was pulling with what looked like a lot of force. Letting the young man try in vain for another few minutes, he finally voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Why don't you wiggle it?"

Blinking back at the brunette Cloud snorted replying, "I did. It didn't work."

Rolling his eyes Leon walking over to the struggling blond grabbed the top of the blade and roughly shoved down. This effectively made the hole in the wall bigger, but it did free the sword. Stumbling back Cloud glared at stormy gray eyes while setting the blade against the wall lovingly, muttering under his "Smart ass".

Snorting Leon looked through the hole in the wall and noticed with some satisfaction that Yuffie's room was slightly worse off as far as the hole was concerned.

Moving a portrait of some nameless lord over the hole Leon commented off handedly, "Well it looks like Yuffie's going to be ignoring us for at lest a week. What with the poor way we respect her things…"

Pouting in response Cloud 'protested' "But a whole week! That's just not fair!"

Snoring again, the brunette look over his shoulder to the pouting Cloud, "Your right it's not fair, it should be a whole month!"

A moment of silence before both men burst out laughing, well kind of, Leon chuckled. (Oh Yeah, too cool to laugh!) Before they were interrupted by a loud BANG followed by a teeth rattling, screeching sound. Paling both men looked at each other, fear bubbling up inside of them both.

"You don't think…?" Cloud started but Leon cut him off.

"No, it couldn't be…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wincing at the high-pitched screech that was most defiantly Arieth's, both men sprang into action. Grabbing their respective swords then skidding out into the dank castle hall and off down the corridor.

"Where did it come from?" Cloud asked as they rounded a tight corner, almost causing the blond to trip.

"Uh..." Leon was glancing down halls as they passed them, his sharp eyes scanning for the source of the noise.

"Leon?"

"Umm…

"Leon!" Cloud was frantic, if that noise was what he thought it was-

SCREACH! Leon abruptly halted causing to Cloud nearly run him over, listening carefully Leon concentrated on where the noise could be coming from.

KABOOM!

With a roar of "The kitchen!" Leon sprang off down the hall directly to his left.

"Wait! That way will lead you to the lift stop! It'll be faster if we take the stairs!" Cloud called after him, moving in the direction they had been originally be going.

"No, that way was to the lift! This is towards the stairwell." Leon shot back, moving swiftly.

Sighing in agitation, Cloud materialized his one demon wing and quickly flew off after the proud gladiator. "Leon! I know this is the wrong way!"

"Trust me." Leon huffed out, glairing out of the corner of his eye at the demonic blond and rounding a corner.

Landing at a run Cloud was just a few steps behind his companion, "But I _don't_ trust you!"

Skidding to a stop in front of a door Cloud threw it open, reveling the lift stop. "I told you!" Growling in frustration Cloud, moved to the platform activating the crystal, "Come'on! We can't go back now it'll talk to long."

(Anyone beside myself wonder what this fic would be like with a more serious tone?) As soon as the lift appeared both men jumped onto it and sent it back down as fast as it would go. Banging his fist against the force field that surrounded the lift Cloud cursed under his breath.

"I swear to God, if anything happens I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Leon cut in. "Don't forget I'd love that all too much." Stormy gray glared harshly into mako baby blue eyes for a full minute before the blond looked away.

Yeah Leon was suicidal, everyone knew it, and everyone respected him for it. He wouldn't kill himself as long as he was needed. Therefore he tried to get himself killed in battle, but he was too proud to simply slip up so he searched for his equal. Cloud could be his match, but the blond refused to give him the satisfaction of finding out. (Eh the seriousness isn't working for me, how bout you?)

Both men were jarred out of there thoughts as the lift came to a smooth stop. Racing out off the platform, Leon was first to make it to the kitchen doors, kicking them open in his haste.

What they found was certainly not what they had expected. The kitchen was a mess, and the occupants of the room were in more of a mad disorder than the room it's self. (With the exception of Cid…) Cloud did a quick check off of every one in the room starting with Cid at the table (His left eye twitching for some reason or another), watching the mad chaos before him with a relatively calm expression. Next was Arieth currently shoving every piece of heavy furniture against the broom closet door. Next to the barricaded door were two figures, the first the blond recognized being Yuffie… who at the moment had a gun shoved up under her chin and her back against the wall.

With wide eyes Cloud followed the arm of the gun holder to see a mass of black hair and a crimson cape. It could only belong two one person,

"Vincent!"

Abruptly crimson eyes were fixed on bright blue, and for a moment silence passed over the disastrous room. Then something seamed to yank Vincent violently back against the crack of the broom closet door, followed by pounding on the said door.

"God Damnit!" Vincent cursed (Wow he talked with out being addressed!) as he pulled roughly back on his left metallic arm, effectively pulling back on the chain the was connected to what ever Arieth was trying to lock away with the brooms and mops… Wait a minute…

"Arieth, what the fuck are you doing?" Leon said in a calm voice, already one step ahead of the blond.

The normally sweet and collective girl was in a frantic state, looking as if she was on the verge of tears. "He's here!" She cried in a pleading yet drastic voice. She obviously was not happy with whoever was here.

"Who? This freak with the gun?" Leon asked slightly annoyed with the fact that this stranger was holding a gun to Yuffie and was not yet pulling the trigger.

Shaking her head she gave another shove the chair Cid was sitting in towards the blocked door. "No! It's Sep-"

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed, with wide eyes as he looked at the almost hidden door.

"Cloud!" The voice called back, followed by a pounding on the door again.

"What the hell is he doing here!" The blond demanded as he rushed forward, shoving and pulling stuff away form the door. "I'll fucking kill him!"

Smartly Leon grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back, narrowly dodging the buster blade as Cloud brought it back, and for the second time that morning, threw it at the wall. It easily went thought the cabinet shoved against the door and into the door it's self. Again the room went silent, well kind of Vincent snorted in annoyance as Yuffie tried to kick him.

Leon who was currently confused as hell looked down at the blond was still struggling in his arms. Shocked when he saw tears on the angry demi-devil face, which had just been so full of light not fifteen minutes ago.

Looking back up stormy grey/blue eyes widened at what they saw next; all the furniture shoved against the door was shoved back and away form the door with one blast of power. The door was thrown open, splintering as it hit the wall when it swung back on its hinges. The buster blade clattering to the floor in the process, and from with in the broom closet emerged a tall slender angel.

A scowl marring his perfect features, he calmly stepped out into the light of the room, his black boots sounding deathly loud in the still of the kitchen. His green slit eyes deadlocked with Squalls, sending cold shivers up his spine.

"Let him go." The voice was deep and laced with venom and poison.

Reluctantly Leon slowly removed his arms from around Cloud, scared of what might happen next.

As soon as he was no longer restrained the blond flew forward and at the silver haired angel, rage burning in his eyes.

(Wouldn't it suck if I ended it right there?)

With one swoop Sephiroth had him in his arms, and for one second every thing was right again. Then Vincent came crashing forward and on to the floor next to the two so-called 'enemies'.

"I hate you." Cloud whispered, clutching tighter to his former general, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I know." Sephiroth replied, nuzzling the younger ones neck.

"Excuse me," Vincent cut in pulling sharply down on the chain that binned him to the one winged angel, "but we still have a slight problem here." With that he kicked the silver haired angel in the leg, not doing much damaged seeing as he was still lying on the floor.

Glaring down at his 'companion' Sephiroth sighed, let go of Cloud nearly pushing him away as he helped Vincent to his feet.

"No!" An angry cry came for the corner of the room where a sobbing Arieth was.

Sharp green eyes quickly caught sight of her, and with out hesitation advanced on her, Vincent being wise and moving in that general direction as well.

"Look, I killed you once but you need to understand, that wasn't me. Get over yourself because if it wasn't for my doing you wouldn't even be here!" Sephiroth hissed at her, kicking the wall beside the poor girl and frightening her even more.

Leon who was now totally confused, pissed off and annoyed as hell decided to get some answers. "What he hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in here?"

Glancing back to the stormy eyes, silver hair shook slightly as he sat down. (Vincent making himself at him home by lying down on the table next to him.) "It would appear as if you're the only one out of the loop. You already know what I am it's not difficult to tell. And I'm here to get this damn chain off my arm." He said, holding up his shackled arm, also lifting up Vincent's metallic arm in the process.

"Right, and mind telling me what the hell you were doing with my Cloud?" Leon asked as he crossed his arms, no hit of a joke evident on his face.

Both Vincent and Sephiroth glared at him saying "_Your_ Cloud?"

Cloud just sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a **long**day.

….Fin?

a/n

First off thanks to all reviewers of this fic.

Ok this chapter has been done for almost the same amount of time as the fist chapter. Reason why I didn't post it? It's so very off the wall that I almost came to hate it. But with the 400 + hits I got off the first chapter I figured that I might as well use this kind of as a way to get more people to read my latest fic Anti Panic of the Heart (ApotH). I plan on making it one of my more favorite couples as it goes (LeonXSora). Maybe it will be RikuXSora. Don't know yet. Seeing as I have 60+ hits and only 3 reviews on it, I found that the reviews I have on it do not help much in the criticism department. So I would love more feedback if you are willing to give it.

Soooo please check out my newest story? I'll write some more on Gomb! I promise. 

Meow.


End file.
